Harvest Moon: Ringout!
by Froed The Battletoad
Summary: When Sara's grandfather dies, it's up to her, a former boxer named Matt, and his trainer and longtime friend Takakaru, to restore the farm to it's former glory. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters related to the series. If I did, I would be rich. Also, I do not own Mr. Dream. Even if I did, I doubt I'd be rich :P Both are copyrighted to they're respective companies. I DID, however, create the character of Mathew Cane. If you try to steal him, I will send a legion of spork-wielding chipmunks after you. All characters here are fictional, and are by no way substite for real life. This fanfic contains no carbohydrates. And for the love of god, it's just MAKE BELIEVE! 

Chapter One: Arrival

"Grandpa..." sniffed a girl, as she leaned down over the bed. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the weak old man lying in the bed. He strained a reassuring smile on his face.

"Now don't you cry, Sara... I've lived a long life." he wheezed. "I feel for the first the first time that I can finally rest. I... have no regrets..."

Sara let out another sob as she looked at her grandfather. Distantly, she heard the sound of her father, Nathan, trying to choke down his own tears.

It had been well known that old farmer Jake was getting close to the final countdown. People first started noticing when his once glorious farm began to deteriorate. It hadn't been until a year ago when, he was diagnosed with heart disease. Since then, he had been forced to sell his beloved animals, and had been unable to work on his farm. It hurt Sara a lot to see the place looking so shabby.

"Sara..." said her father as he put a reassuring hand on her back. "Why don't you go out back and get some water for Grandpa?"

Getting up, she nodded and walked out the door.

"Taking this a bit hard, isn't she?" said Jake, still wheezing.

"Yeah, she liked you quite a lot." stated Nathan.

"Listen, Nate... I want her to have the farm."

"What?!" started Nathan, surprise clear on his face. "She can't take care of a farm all by herself! She's..."

"The most capable person to do it." finished Jake, as he cut Nate off. "Listen to me, Nate. I know more than anyone else how difficult the farm can be, but Sara's going to be 21 this spring. She loved the farm more than anyone else I've ever known. I can't give it to you, because you already have work in the city. I know you won't want to move out here with the money you make there."

Nathan nodded reluctantly, as Jake continued.

"Besides, it's not like she'll be alone. A month ago, I sent a letter to a good friend of mine who knows about farming. He'll come down and help out." he finished.

"Is it Takakura?" asked Jake.

"Yes. He helped me out when I first started this place. I have no doubt that he'll help your daughter out as well." Suddenly, Jake went into a fit of coughing. Alarmed, Nate stood up to call for Sara.

"No, Nate. I don't want her to see me go like this..." wheezed Jake. "Please... just promise me... you'll let her try..."

Tears were now streaming down Nate's face as he said his final words to his father.

"Alright, damnit. I love you, dad."

Jake smiled reassuringly.

"I love you to son. I'm very proud of you."

Flower Bud Village, December 17th, 1994...

It was a day never to be forgotten by the residents of the village. Jake, a farmer known by everyone as the most kind hearted and caring man in the village, died of heart disease. The loss affected everyone, and for the next several weeks, the town would mourn his death.

* * *

Matthew Cane had to shield his eyes from the bright lights with his gloves as he entered the stadium. Looking around, he saw people cheering as he walked up to the ring in the center of the stage. Nervously, he waved to the crowd trying to look calm and self assured.

"You're going to get your ass kicked." muttered Takakaru as he strode alongside Matt, towel draped over his shoulders. "Mr. Dream is a world heavyweight boxing champion. You don't stand a chance in hell."

"And you're not helping one bit, old man." Matt growled under his breath. "How was I to know that this guy would take my challenge seriously?"

"Maybe it was when you called him a girly man." replied Takakaru as they reached the stage.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he was listening?" asked Matt, as he stepped into the ring.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you said it over national TV?" grumbled Takakaru as he set down his equipment on the side of the ring.

"Well, he insulted me first." retorted Matt, as he did some basic stretches.

"One usually does not insult someone three times there size and strength." said Takakura. "Get over here, your gloves aren't tight enough."

"Well, who knows. I might actually beat him." grumbled Matt. "Besides, it's money. It's not like I have much of a choice anyways."

"That's true." snorted Takakaru. "At least you'll get paid for this slaughter fest."

"Oh, shut up Tak. Shit, here he comes."

The crowd went wild as the announcer went into the usual routine. Distantly, Matt cursed in his mind.

"Shit, I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

"That's the idea." stated Takakaru, matter-of-factly.

"Shut the hell up, Tak."

After the introductions were made, the two combatants walked to the center of the ring and tapped gloves.

"Alright, now I want a clean fight." said the ref. "No hitting below the belt. If someone falls, you WILL back off until the count is finished. The winner will be determined if you are unable to continue after the count of 10. Do you understand?"

_Of course I do, idiot. I've been doing this for three years._

"Let's get it on!" shouted the ref, sending the crowd to a roar. The sound of the bell could be heard as the match began.

That match was the longest three minutes of Matt's life, which consisted mainly of him being used as a punching bag. As he lay on the ground hearing the countdown, he cursed mentally. It wasn't like he had a choice at all. He needed the money badly. He was three months behind on the rent for his apartment, he was getting dangerously close to running out of food, and to make matters worse, he still had to pay back Takakaru for the money he lent him last month.

That part really hit him hard. Takakaru wasn't all that much better for funds. He got paid based on how many fights Matt won, and so far that was far too few. Matt hated to ask him for money more than anything else. Most trainers would have given up on him long ago after the first few fights, but Tak had stuck it out with him for all three years.

Matt cursed again as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Two years?!" yelled Sara, as the mayor cringed. "You're only giving me two years to get this place back in shape?!"

"Yes," squeaked the mayor, "Jake wanted the villagers to test you. He was confident that you would be able to do it."

"But only two? Can't you see how much of a bad shape this place is in?!" she said, gesturing to the fields.

Indeed, it was a wreck. Boulders and rocks covered the field where part of the mountain had collapsed, weeds threatened to strangle the life out of anything that dared enter the fields, and tree stumps littered the ground. One tree had collapsed on the barn, where the roof had caved in. The whole place was a disaster. The only safe looking buildings were the chicken coop, the main house, and another smaller guest house.

"Settle down, Sara." said Nathan as he walked into view. The Mayor ran behind him, glad to be away from the girl who was scaring him. "The mayor is only doing his job. Besides, you won't be doing this alone."

"What do you mean, Dad?" asked Sara, curiously.

"An old friend of Jake's is coming down here to help you. He's very knowledgeable when it comes to farming."

"That's right!" commented the mayor, coming out from his hiding place. "Takakaru is very good at farming! With him guiding you, you'll have no problem restoring this farm!"

"Ugh... okay, whatever." sighed Sara. "So, when should he be getting here?"

"He said he had to take care of some things and that he would be here later in the week." said Nathan. "Also, he mentioned something about bringing a surprise with him. I have no idea what he means by that. Finally, he left us with a list of supplies you need to buy. Some of these things apparently can't be bought here, so you have to go to the city to get them."

Taking a moment to size her up, Nathan sighed.

"Are you certain you're up for this?"

"Of course I am, Dad. I've never been more sure in my life."

"Very well. I have to go back home then. Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Dad."

_Geez... they grow so fast. _Nathan thought as he gave her a tight hug.

* * *

"Well, at least there's still enough of you left to yell at." muttered Takakaru as he entered the hospital room. Matt looked pathetic. A huge cast covered his right arm where he had tried to block a punch. Takakaru grimaced, remembering the crack he had heard. Several other bruises covered his face, and he had a black eye.

"Well now, don't you look pretty." muttered Takakaru. Matt glared at him, and then winced in pain.

"That was a nightmare." muttered Matt, as he shuddered.

"Take a look at this." muttered Takakaru as he pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"BOXER MATT CANE GET'S THROTTLED BY "GIRLY MAN" MR. DREAM"

_Geez, they're harsh. _Thought Matt as he tossed the clipping aside.

"I have to give you some credit, though. I think you made him flinch when you punched him square in the face." grumbled Takakaru.

"Whatever." retorted Matt. "I swear, that guy must eat iron weights for breakfast."

Takakaru sighed as he stared at Matt. Three years had gone by. He remembered how Matt had first started out, confident that he would be a world champion. Shaking his head, Takakaru decided now was the time to break the news.

"Matt, I have to talk to you about something. A good friend of mine died a week ago..."

"Oh... sorry to hear that." said Matt, as he listened.

"The guy owned a farm in Flower Bud Village, a small town that you've probably never heard of. He sent me a letter before he went asking me to help his granddaughter restore his farm."

"Wait a minute... are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" asked Matt, alarmed.

"Let me finish." mumbled Takakaru. "Anyways, the girl needs help running the farm, but there's a little bit of a problem. The village wants to test her abilities before they name her the rightful owner. She has two years to restore the farm. If she can't do it, they'll take it away."

"Two years, eh? Geez, aren't they generous." commented Matt in a sarcastic tone.

"Tell me about it." muttered Takakaru. "Anyways, the problem is, I'm getting too old for that kind of labor."

"So you're not going?" asked Matt.

"How hard did Mr. Dream hit you back there? Listen, I want you to come down there with me and help out." snapped Takakaru.

Matt shocked expression was priceless. Takakaru burst into laughter, as Matt stared in confusion. After calming down, Takakaru continued.

"Listen Matt. I hate to say it, but it will be a cold day in hell before you win a decent match. Let's face it. You're just not meant to be a boxer. Hell, the only way you can survive in this city is to get your ass kicked by men like Mr. Dream, and even then the hospital bills are going to catch up with you someday."

"Yeah, but farming?!" asked Matt incuriously. "I don't know the first thing about farming, Tak!"

"Don't worry about it. Before I moved to the city, I was a farmer. I know all there is to know about it. Besides, the girl is there too. You won't be alone in this, and we could use all the help we can get." said Takakaru.

"I don't know, Tak..."

Takakaru sighed in frustration.

"Listen Matt. Either way, I'm gonna go there. I owe it to my friend to be there. I don't want to leave you here on your own like this, so I'm giving you a chance to pick up your life. It's up to the girl to decide if she wants you to work there, but I think you should go for it."

"But what about my dream of being a world champion?!" shouted Matt.

"Matt, get your head out of your ass for one minute and listen to me, damnit!" shouted Takakaru. He had enough of this. "Look what happened to you today! You fought the world champion and got slaughtered out there! It's a miracle that you didn't come out with a concussion or some serious brain damage! Not only that, but the media is jumping all over this like a pack of rabid wolves. You've become the laughing stock of the boxing world, damnit!"

Takakaru saw the hurt look on Matt's face and decided to take it down a notch.

"Listen to me, Matt. We had a good run. Three years of boxing isn't all that bad. But we can't live off of this any longer. No one's going to take you seriously anymore after this. We need to cut our losses and move on. What I'm offering is a way out. I care about you, damnit, you're like a grandson to me. I don't want to see you hit rock-bottom, but I have to help my friend out."

Matt thought for a minute. What Takakaru was saying did make sense. He was going nowhere, and the hospital bills were getting worse. Additionally, there was no way he'd be able to get another trainer after what happened today, not that he wanted one anyways.

"Alright Tak, I'm in."

* * *

Sara held her umbrella as rain fell in sheets.

_It would figure he would decide to come during a storm._ she thought.

To be honest, she was feeling slightly nervous. She had learned from her father before he left that Takakaru was somewhat of a strict man. Apparently, he had spent the past few years as a boxing trainer, though she never really cared too much for the sport. Running her hand through her short brown hair, she sighed for the third time. She could faintly make out the boat, but it would take another 20 minutes or so before it would reach land.

Sitting down, Sara began to wonder what the surprise was that Takakaru was bringing. Maybe it was some sort of farm tool, or an animal of some sort. She smiled at the thought of seeing a horse or a sheep being led out. She loved animals, and starting out with one would have been perfect.

"Woof."

Shrieking, Sara fell off the bench as she came face to face with a dog. The dog simply stared at her, wagging it's tail.

"Well, aren't you cute." said Sara, smiling as she reached her hand out. The dog jumped on her excitedly, wagging it's tail. Absently, Sara noted that it had no tags.

_Must be a stray._ She thought. _Maybe I should take him in._

"Hi there!" said a girl with pink hair, as she came into view. "You're the new farmer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, the name is Sara." she said, extending her hand out.

"My name's Popouri!" chimed the girl as she shook her hand. "I help run the flower shop down the road! Nice to meetcha!"

"Likewise!" said Sara as she smiled.

"Waiting for someone here? I came to pick up my mother, Lilia."

"Yeah, I'm waiting for someone called Takakaru."

"Aww, how cute!" squealed Popouri as she saw the puppy. "Is that yours? What's his name?"

"I was thinking of calling him Pahn."

* * *

Matt emptied his stomach for the twentieth time during the trip.

"God, I am never going on a boat as long as I live." he muttered, as the ship lurched forward.

"I told you not to eat so much before we left." commented Takakaru, as he leaned his back on the railing.

_Truth be told, this storm is getting me a little woozy as well._

"Anyways, you can relax now. They're docking right now."

"Music to my ears." moaned Matt, as he darted for the dock. Takakaru couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

_Where is he..._ thought Sara as she watched passengers leave the boat. Popouri ran past her to greet her mother with a tight hug. Sara snickered when she noticed that Lilia, like Popouri, had bright pink hair. Walking up to the gate, she watched as a young man her age came running out. Abruptly, he fell tripped and fell right in front of her, kissing the ground repeatedly.

"God, I thought we were going to die!!" he shouted, drawing some snickers from the surrounding passengers. Sara giggled slightly.

"Geez, at least display some dignity." Muttered an old man as he picked him up off the ground. "And you said Mr. Dream was a girly man."

"Ah, shut it, Tak."

"Takakaru?" asked Sara as she stared in disbelief. "You're Takakaru?"

"You must be Sara." he replied, curtly. "Yes, I'm Takakaru." 

End of Chapter

So, what do you guys think? Not too shabby, eh? By the way, for those of you who are wondering, Mr. Dream is from the Punch-Out! series (I believe it was the Nintendo version... not the one with Tyson). Also, on another note, I know that I've taken a bit from several different versions of the harvest moon series (I've played them all except the first two gameboy games, heheh). I just wanted to make something a little different from what we have out there, and you'll probably see more of the other elements from some of the other game coming into play. Anyways, hoped you like it, there should be more on the way as I get more free time :) until then, later all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters related to the series. If I did, I would be rich. All characters are copyright to their respective companies. I DID, however, create the character of Mathew Cane. If you try to steal him, I will send a legion of spork-wielding chipmunks after you. All characters here are fictional, and are by no way substitute for real life. This fanfic contains no carbohydrates. And for the love of god, it's just MAKE BELIEVE!

Chapter 2: Partners

Matt looked up from his spot on the ground at the girl standing above him. She wasn't all that bad looking, he noted idly. Short brown hair hung just above her shoulders, a few strands ending just above her deep brown eyes. She was wearing a red scarf around her neck, blue jeans, and a brown vest over a plain white shirt. She was slim, but nothing like the walking skeletons Matt had seen back in the city; it was more of a fit sort of slim.

Snapping back to reality, Matt realized that he was getting soaked thoroughly by the rain. Snatching up the umbrella he had dropped when he had fallen, he stood up.

"Yes, my name is Takakaru." grumbled Tak, as he walked up to the girl with an outstretched hand. "I'm guessing that you're old Jake's granddaughter?"

"Sara." she stated, shaking Takakaru's hand. "Who's this?" she added, gesturing towards Matt.

"The name's Matt, future world heavyweight boxing champ!" exclaimed Matt, as he did a dramatic pose. Sara merely stared blankly at him.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about that." grumbled Takakaru.

"Hey! You're the one who told me to come with you!" shot Matt, clearly irritated. "The way I figure it, I'll take a few years off for a break, build up my strength working on this farm of yours, and then make a huge comeback!"

"The hell you will." snorted Takakaru. "Apparently, you didn't learn anything from this last fight. Mr. Dream isn't the only boxer out there that can kick your ass, you know!"

"Um, excuse me?" asked Sara. "What is this about you working on my farm?!"

Matt stared at her for a second. Turning back to Takakaru, he stared incredulously.

"You didn't even ask her if it was alright?!" he shouted.

"I was trying to keep it as a surprise, you idiot!" shouted Takakaru.

"You could have at least told me that!"

"Well, if you hadn't spent all that time emptying your stomach over the side of the boat, I would have told you!"

"Will the two of you just shut the hell up?!" screamed Sara, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, well he started it." muttered both Matt and Takakaru.

Matt had to hide the amused smirk on his face, as Sara muttered a string of profanity.

* * *

Sara woke up in a bad mood. To begin with, there was the fact that she had been talked into allowing Matt to stay.

_"Listen, I know that you wanted to do this mainly by yourself, and I admire your determination for it, but we simply do not have time for it." mumbled Takakaru. "When your grandfather started out, he tried to do it all by himself. As it turned out, he ended up having to hire me to help out because he didn't have any time to himself."_

She hated to admit it, but Takakaru had a point. She had visited her grandfather's farm quite a lot, and not once did she remember not seeing some form of hired help.

But Matt? The guy was an absolute fool, she was sure of it.

"Mornin'." muttered Matt, as he sat up from his spot on the ground. Sara glared at him.

That had been another factor to her bad mood this morning. They had found out last night that the guest house had just enough room to hold one bed and the supplies Takakaru had brought with him. In other words, there was only room for one person, leaving the other one to sleep in the main house on the floor.

And of course, she couldn't do that to poor old Takakaru.

She cursed inwardly as she remembered how loudly Matt had snored.

"Well now, don't you look peachy this morning." muttered Matt, staring sleepily at Sara.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a bear when you snore?" she stated, clearly agitated.

"How the hell should I know? Your the only roommate I've ever had.." stated Matt.

"Gee... I wonder why?"

"Ah, shut up. Where's the bathroom?" muttered Matt.

Sara's face heated up, as she pointed to the bushes in the back.

"Oh, hell freaking no. You're joking, right?" he said, staring at her in shock.

"What?!" she said, turning a deeper shade of red. "If you have a better idea, I'm all ears!"

* * *

Matt muttered a string of profanity as he stepped out of the bushes.

"I can't believe that old guy lived here for so long without a bathroom!" he cursed, as he walked towards the main house. Hell, it couldn't even be called that. The entire thing consisted of one room with a bed, an old TV, and a small table. No bathroom, no privacy, hell there wasn't even a chair to sit on. Not to mention the fact that they had discovered that the roof had leaks last night.

Rubbing his back, Matt groaned. He was sore all over from sleeping on the wooden floor last night. It didn't help at all that he still had some bruises left from the match that were healing.

As Matt rounded the corner of the house, he caught his first glimpse of the fields.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" he yelled, as his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Sara muttered bitterly, as she walked out from the house. "When I first saw it, I was heartbroken. My grandfather put a lot of work into this place, you know."

She sniffed, eyes looking watery.

"Ah, don't worry about it." said Matt, noticing the look in her eyes. "We'll get this place looking into shape in no time."

Sara simply nodded.

* * *

"You gotta put your back into it, Matt!" shouted Takakaru, as Matt slammed the hammer down on the boulder in front of him. A resounding crack echoed, followed immediately by a long string of profanity.

"Geez, do you think you can keep the language to a minimum?" scolded Sara, as she yanked yet another weed out of the ground. "The whole village can probably hear you, from the way you've been shouting."

"I'd like to see you try this!" retorted Matt, as he rubbed his arm.

"Fine." said Sara, snatching the hammer from him. Pulling it back, she swung it down on the boulder, breaking it to little pieces.

"How's that?" quipped Sara, standing proudly.

"My pride as a man has just been totally destroyed." muttered Matt, as he stared in shock. Sara laughed as Takakaru shook his head.

"It's because you keep swinging wildly." grumbled Takakaru, hitting Matt over the head.

* * *

"Well..." muttered Takakaru, as he surveyed the spot they were working on. "Not bad for the first day. If we keep this up, we'll be able to plant the first seeds in two or three days."

"I think I'm gonna die." muttered Matt, as he collapsed on the ground. "I never thought that this would be so hard!"

"What did you expect?" muttered Sara, collapsing next to him. "You kept working through the whole morning without taking a break."

"Well, I wanted to get it done with." rasped Matt, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

_Well, at least you turned out to be a good worker._ _Maybe you aren't that bad after all. _thought Sara as she stared at him through the corner of her eye.

"What?" asked Matt, as he noticed her staring "Something on my face?"

"Err... nothing!" squeaked Sara as she turned away blushing slightly. "I'm going to get some water. You guys want any?" she said, standing up.

"PLEASE!" wheezed Matt.

"I'm fine." muttered Takakaru, shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll be right back." she said, disappearing into the house.

"Well, that should do it for today." muttered Takakaru. "Why don't you take a rest, Matt. I'm gonna go into town and talk with Mayor Thomas. I've got some catching up to do with him."

"Alright, see ya later, Tak." said Matt, finally catching his breath. Standing up, he stretched his arms and did some quick jabs into the air.

_If I can keep this up, I'll definitely get stronger. _Thought Matt as his dropped into his stance. _Maybe then, I'll be able to stand a chance in the ring.  
_

* * *

Sara looked out the window to see Matt practicing some fighting moves.

_It's amazing that he has the energy to do that after all the work he did this morning._ thought Sara as she filled up the glass. _I think I'm starting to see why Takakaru brought him here._

Stepping outside, she offered him a glass, which he accepted gratefully. After taking a sip, she looked up to see him gulp the entire glass down in one go.

"A bit thirsty, eh?" she giggled.

"Damn right." grinned Matt, as he set the glass down on the porch. "Well, I guess we're done with work for the day. What do we do now?"

"Well," thought Sara out loud, "I could show you around the village. This is your first time here, right?"

"Sounds good to me" said Matt.

"Alright, then." said Sara, heading to the door. "I'm gonna go get changed first. You should do the same too, after I'm done. I don't think the villagers will approve of either of us looking like we rolled in the mud!" she commented.

* * *

The village was actually a little bit bigger than Matt was expecting, which surprised him. As Sara took him from building to building, he wondered how such a place could be so calm and peaceful. It was completely the opposite from the daily hustle and bustle of the city.

_Even the people are different._ thought Matt, as they went from building to building, greeting people.

There was the old medicine peddler, who's house smelled of some sort of incense as they had walked in. The house next door had an old lady, who was apparently a very skilled midwife. Next door to that was a library with a very shy girl in glasses, and the Mayor's place. Up the road a bit was the "shopping center", which consisted of a bakery, a flower and seed shop, and an artist's workshop.

"Geez, what's wrong with these people." muttered Matt as he noticed the Tavern sitting next to the church. Sara giggled.

Then there was the strange building next to the artist's shop.

"This is Rick's shop." said Sara, as they passed by it. "He's an inventor. His place isn't open that often because of his work, but when it is, he usually has some useful stuff."

"What's that?" asked Matt, pointing towards the big building at the end of the stairs near the tavern.

"That's the village square." commented Sara. "That's where all the festivals take place in the village."

"Festivals?" asked Matt, giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah. They actually have quite a few around here. During the springtime, they have the Sowing Festival, the Goddess Festival, and the Horse Racing Competition. They also have more festivals during the other seasons, but I'm sure you'll find out more about those as they come."

"What's you're favorite one?" asked Matt, with a smirk on his face.

"I'd have to say it's the fireworks festival." said Sara, blushing slightly. "It's put on by some twins who live out in the neighboring town in the valley. They make all the fireworks themselves. It's probably the most impressive display I've ever seen!"

"There are other towns on this island?" Matt asked curiously.

"Yeah. There's Mineral Village, which sits on the coast north of us. There's also Forget-Me-Not Valley, which is near the center of the island next to the lake. There's also another village in the forest, but from what I've heard, they're in danger of losing their town to some developers who want to build an amusement park."

"That sucks." muttered Matt, as he shook his head.

"There's also another problem that we have to worry about." said Sara, looking a little concerned.

"What's that?"

"Each of those villages has a farm. Those farms have all been competing with each other since before my grandfather started his farm, which means..."

"We've got to deal with the competition." finished Matt. "In other words, they could drive us out of business if we take too long, right?"

"Exactly." said Sara, looking a little uncomfortable at the thought. "It's a friendly rivalry, of course. I hear that the other owners are nice people around our age, but it's still a rivalry none the less."

After that, Sara finished the rest of the tour. As the two of them headed back, Matt noticed a trail to the left.

"What's that way?" he asked, pointing at the trail.

"There's a vineyard down that way, as well as the mountain trail. The woodcutter's live over there too, but we'll worry more about them when we get a little more money."

"Yeah, we really need to do something about the house." muttered Matt. "I don't want to sleep on the floor like that for any longer than necessary."

"Sorry about that." said Sara, blushing. "Maybe we can get something for you to sleep on until we can get another bed." blushing deeper, she paused before continuing. "You know, you're not such a bad guy."

"Uh, thanks." said Matt, scratching the back of his head nervously. "And you're not the deranged psycho lady I thought you were, either!" he added, grinning.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" shouted Sara, making Matt take a step back.

"I was just kidding!" Matt sputtered nervously, as Sara stalked towards him. "Eheheheh... will ya look at the time? I'm gonna go hit the sack! Later!" he said, running for all he was worth.

Sara burst into laughter as he ran for his life.

"I see you two seem to have hit it off quite well." mumbled Takakaru, as he walked out from behind.

"Yeah, he seems a little strange, but I think I may just be able to like him." said Sara, as she smiled in the direction he had run.

"Bah. Young people these days... save your romance for later, I'm getting too old for it." grumbled Takakaru, causing Sara to turn deep red. "Let's go get some food before turning in. I'm starving."

End of Chapter

Well, that's it for the second chapter. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those who are taking the time to review my story. Thanks :) On a side note, for those of you who guessed it, Sara is the girl from Harvest Moon: Boy Meets Girl. I decided to go with her because 1) She is a great character with a lot of good possibilities, and b) everyone seems to be using the girl farmer from Harvest Moon for Girl. Also, I also wanted to try to tie in all the games somehow, so hopefully you'll be seeing some rivalries between the different farms :P Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Later, all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters related to the series. If I did, I would be rich. All characters are copyright to their respective companies. I DID, however, create the character of Mathew Cane. If you try to steal him, I will send a legion of spork-wielding chipmunks after you. All characters here are fictional, and are by no way substitute for real life. This fanfic contains no carbohydrates. And for the love of god, it's just MAKE BELIEVE!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ambush

The wind blew through Matt's hair as he sized up his unsuspecting foe. Tightening his grip on his tool of destruction, he prepared to unleash his fury...

"Matt!" shouted Takakaru, causing him to fall flat on the tree stump in front of him. "Quit screwin' around! That stump will just as soon chop itself up for us before you finally start working on it!"

Sara couldn't help but laugh as Matt stood up muttering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it!" retorted Matt, as he brought the axe down in a wide arc, cutting a deep gash into the base of the trunk. Pulling back, Matt was surprised to find that the axe had gotten stuck.

"Son of a..." he grunted, as he tried to pull out the axe. Giving it a good yank, he fell flat on his back as the axe came free. Sara burst into laughter, as Takakaru shook his head.

"You're still doing it wrong, you fool." muttered Takakaru, picking Matt up off the ground. "You can't do it all at once. You have to chop through little by little, otherwise you'll get the axe stuck or break it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever old man." grumbled Matt, as he turned back to the stump. As he began chopping, Sara looked back at him from where she was tilling the soil. Looking back at the fields, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

_It's been only a week, and we've already made quite a bit of progress. _She thought, glancing at the three plots of crops. _Another day or two and are first harvest will be ready... I can't believe we've done so much already!_

Glancing back at Matt, she couldn't help but smile as she watched him argue with Takakaru. _He act's a little childish at times, but he's been working himself really hard. I wonder if that's how he's been his whole life?_

"What? Something wrong?" asked Matt, giving her a strange look. Snapping back to reality, Sara turned bright red as she turned back to her work.

"No! I was just wondering when you were going to stop fooling around and get back to work!" she blurted, trying to cover her slip up.

"Yeesh, not you too." groaned Matt, as he took one final swing at the trunk. Sara stared in shock as the whole thing split into 6 perfectly shaped logs.

"How did you do that?" muttered Sara, as Matt picked up the logs.

"Hey, it's my mad chopping skills!" replied Matt, grinning.

"The hell it is." grumbled Takakaru. "You just got lucky, that's all."

Sara smiled to herself as the two of them started arguing again.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat." muttered Matt, as he took a swig of water. Takakaru grunted in reply as Sara went inside to change out of her work clothes. "How much more of this do we need to do for now, Tak?"

"Well," mumbled Takakaru, as he wiped his forehead with his towel. "I think we'll be fine with what we have for the fields after tomorrow. Next, we'll start clearing the pasture so we can start planting grass. We'll need it before we can get any animals."

"Animals?" Matt stated, stretching his arms. "Why do we need animals?"

"Well for one, Sara wants to get some." grumbled Takakaru. "She used to play with them as a kid... I'm guessing that she just wants some to call her own. Also, it's not a bad source of income."

"What, are we going to sell them to a meat factory or something?" questioned Matt, raising his eyebrow. It didn't sound like something Sara would do.

"No you idiot!" barked Takakaru, smacking Matt across the head. "And don't you ever say that to Sara, you fool! She'd kill you for simply thinking it. I meant that we could sell eggs, milk, and wool if we got some animals. If we had a horse, we could also race in the horse races. They offer a damn good amount of money to whoever wins the race."

"Sounds fine, I guess." muttered Matt as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm going to go cool off in town for a bit. Tell Sara I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Takakaru muttered in reply as Matt walked out the gate.

* * *

Mayor Thomas stared nervously at the man in front of him.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to how closely everyone from Mineral Village resembles us here. _He thought, as Officer Harris cleared his throat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked the mayor, as he put on his game face. Part of being a good mayor was being able to look cheerful when you were downright nervous.

"I wouldn't really call it a pleasure." said the officer, nervously scratching his head. "I actually came here to give you a heads-up. There's been some disturbances on the island lately."

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas, as he felt dread growing inside of him. Officer Harris never came to visit unless there was something seriously wrong.

"Two days ago, a gang of bandits came to Mineral Village. They went to the inn there and caused a huge commotion, which resulted in Jack, the owner of the farm, getting injured. Additionally, the same group was spotted around Forget-Me-Not Valley a few days prior, causing harm to the farmer there."

"It sounds like they're targeting the farms." said Thomas, feeling concerned.

"Exactly. There's no doubt about it. We think they might have been hired by the farmer from Port City at the mainland, but we can't do anything about it without some hard evidence."

"What about the Forest Village? Have they gotten any reports about them?"

"Not yet." said Harris, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think they've made it that far yet. That's not the concern right now, though. A few hours ago, they were spotted near the mountain trail! We have to warn the owners of the farm here!"

"Indeed." mumbled Thomas.

_I need to warn Takakaru right away. _thought Thomas, feeling sick to his stomach. _There's no telling what might happen.  
  
_

* * *

Sara couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when Takakaru told her that Matt had gone into the village while she was changing.

_Darn. I wanted to see if he would go hiking with me today._

Sighing, she grabbed her rucksack and told Takakaru she was going for a hike . After leaving through the front gate, she took the path leading down the mountain trail. After half an hour, she paused, letting out another sigh as a slight breeze blew through her hair.

"Hi Sara!"

Whipping her head around, Sara noticed Popuri waving at her, along with a red- haired girl. Smiling, she waved at them, as she headed in their direction.

"Hi!" said the red-haired girl, sticking her hand out. "You must be the new farmer everyone's talking about! My name's Ann, I live over at Green Ranch down the road!"

"I'm Sara." she said, shaking Ann's hand. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Picking flowers for my mom's shop." replied Popuri, in a cheerful voice. Ann rolled her eyes, bringing Sara close.

"She kinda dragged me into this." whispered Ann. "I would never be caught dead doing this on my own."

"I know what you mean." laughed Sara, as she watched Popuri hum a tune while picking flowers. "That kind of stuff doesn't appeal to me that much either."

"Why don't you help us out then so I can end this humiliation?" whispered Ann. "After we're done, I'll show you around the ranch!"

"Sure!" said Sara, as she smiled. "I've always wanted to see what Green Ranch looks like!"

Neither of them noticed the shadows looming over them from the cliff above as they went to work.

* * *

"She went for a hike?!" shouted Thomas and Harris in unison.

"Yes." grumbled Takakaru, slightly annoyed at being cut off. "Why? Something happen?"

"She could be in danger at this very moment!" hissed Harris, as he stared down at Thomas.

"Who's in danger?" said Matt, as he walked through the gates.

"Matt? Have you seen Sara lately?" asked Thomas, hopefull.

"No, I didn't see her. Why, what's up?"

Thomas and Harris related the whole story to Takakaru and Matt.

"Shit!" yelled Matt, panic clear on his face.

"No kidding!" yelled Takakaru, clenching his teeth. "This is a big problem, Matt! If we don't find her before they do, she could be seriously hurt, or worse!"

Turning around, Takakaru realized Matt had already run off towards the mountain trail.

"Huh?! Shit, get back here Matt!" Muttering a string of profanity, Takakaru shook his head. Matt was going to get in too deep if he charged in like that. Turning to Officer Harris, he grunted before the three of them set off for the trail.

_Don't do anything stupid, Matt. _thought Takakaru as he hurried down the path.

* * *

Matt had to duck as a low tree branch came into view, nearly tripping in the process.

_Shit! Of all the times for her to take a walk, why'd it have to be now?!_ thought Matt as he jumped over a boulder that was in the way. _If something happens to her, there'll be hell to pay to whoever hurts her!!_

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the sky, causing Matt to stop dead in his tracks.

_Shit. They must have found her!_

Running towards the scream, Matt felt a sense of dread wash over him.

_Stay safe, Sara. I'm on my way.  
  
_

* * *

"They're so cute!!!!!!!!!" shouted Popuri, while Sara and Ann looked at her, startled.

"Geez... think you could scream any louder?" commented Ann, wincing. Sara shook her head, turning towards the direction Popuri was staring in. Ann did the same, gasping at the sight.

Her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw what Popuri was looking at. Before her stood seven tiny... people. Each one of them had different color shirts on. They were staring curiously at the three of them.

Suddenly, the one in red spoke up.

_"Buddum. Three girls picking flowers? At a time they should be fleeing?"_

_"Buddum. Flee they should. Trouble comes forth." _said the blue one. Sara felt a sudden anxiety.

"What?" said Ann, slightly alarmed. "What's coming our way?"

_"Buddum. Wickedness comes your way. Flee you must."_ chanted the purple one.

"What are you?" asked Sara, fear growing stronger.

_"Buddum. Sprites of Harvest we are."_ chanted the blue sprite.

_Harvest Sprites? _Thought Sara. _What is going on here?_

Suddenly, a chilling wind blew through the trail, causing a chill to run through Sara's spine.

_"Buddum. Flee! Evil comes now! Flee, or the Silence of Death you shall feel!"_

Suddenly, the sprites were gone. Popuri shifted uneasily, while Ann and Sara stared numbly at each other.

"Wh-What do y-you t-think we should d-do?" stuttered Ann.

"W-what do you t-think?" replied Sara, with a shaky voice. They both stared at each other, before seizing Popuri and running like mad.

* * *

"Damn, they must have noticed us." replied the thug as he watched the girls run off. "They were acting kind of weird down there. What the hell do you think they saw, big bro?"

"The hell if I know." muttered the large man. "But they're gonna get away if we don't stop them. Everyone, fan out! We'll catch them at the river ahead!"

The men shouted in unison, raising weapons above their heads.

* * *

Sara fell to the ground, breathing hard. Someone was definitely chasing them, of that she was certain. Ann and Popuri collapsed next to her, gasping for air. They were exhausted. They soothing sound of the river bank did little to calm the, though.

A sudden shout came from they left, as a large man with an iron pipe came charging from out of the bushes. Sara stared in shock, as Popuri screamed in terror.

Ann, however, jumped up to her feet, grabbing a broken tree branch. charging forward, she barely avoided a blow from the pipe, and slammed the branch straight into the man's face. screaming, he fell to the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Damn it, now's not the time to sit down trembling in fear!" growled Ann, helping Sara and Popuri up. Sara suddenly noticed someone charging from behind Ann. Grabbing her hammer out of her rucksack, Sara leapt forward, slamming it full force into the attacker. He went flying off into the distance, disappearing into the horizon.

"Nice one, Sara!" shouted Ann, smirking her way. Sara flashed a quick victory sign, before staring back towards the bushes.

"Hmph. Not bad." stated a large man, as he stepped out into the clearing. "I like it when they put up a fight." he sneered.

"Shut up. Why did you attack us?" yelled Ann, clearly angered.

"Ain't it obvious?" grinned the man. "You're friend there is the owner of the farm. We've been "commissioned" by farmer Gregory of Port City to take you out. You see, he doesn't appreciate the fact that your snotty little island is making more of a profit than his farm."

"What?!" shouted Sara, enraged. "He's doing this because we make more money than him?!"

"You catch on fast, pretty girl." sneered the man. "To bad you don't catch on fast enough. Surround them!"

Men jumped out in to the clearing, forming a circle around the three girls. Popuri whimpered, while the other two stared in fear.

"Too bad, looks like your luck has run out!" shouted a man, as he charged towards Sara with a knife, knocking Ann over in the process.

_So this is the end? _thought Sara, as she cringed.

* * *

Matt came just in time to see the man charge towards Sara. Kicking into action, he ran past a couple of surprised thugs, slamming his fist straight into the attackers face, knocking him straight down to the ground.

Growls of anger came from all around, as the gang glared at Matt. He ignored their stares, looking straight at Sara, who was looking at him startled.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Sara half nodded, tears in her eyes. Looking down at the other two, he received two more startled nods before glaring towards the leader.

"Get the hell out of here." he muttered, icily.

"Nice joke, kid." muttered the man. Suddenly, his eyes showed a hint of recognition. A low chuckle escaped his lips, turning into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" muttered Ann, as she stared in confusion.

"Matt? Matthew Cane?" he howled, slapping his leg. "You're the washed-up boxer who lost that match last week against Mr. Dream! YOU'RE the cavalry?"

Matt let a growl escape from his lips as the men around him burst into laughter. Sara stared at him, realization hitting her.

_So that's why Takakaru brought him here. _thought Sara, feeling sadness build up inside her.

"So what if I am." stated Matt, voice cold as ice. He had a dangerous look in his eyes. "That was boxing. This is a good old fashion brawl. There's a nice big difference between the two of them."

"And that would be?" taunted the man.

"Well for starters..." said Matt, as he charged towardsthe nearest opponent. "In a street fight, I can do THIS!"

Dodging an attack from a man holding a bat with nails, Matt spun around, planting a solid kick to the man's face. A resounding crack was heard as the man fell back. Snatching the bat out of the man's hands, Matt flung it straight into the face of the man next to him, causing him to scream in pain. Dropping under another swing, Matt swung his foot out to the attackers knee cap, causing the guy to cry out as he fell in pain.

"Watch out, Matt!" screamed Sara, slamming her hammer down hard on the skull of a man right behind him. Matt looked back startled, as the man whimpered in pain before collapsing.

"Yeesh... remind me never to piss you off." muttered Matt, as he stared at Sara. She grinned before turning around to see Ann kicking the crap out of another man.

Suddenly, a loud shot rang out in the air. A sharp pain shot through Matt's left shoulder, causing him to yell as he fell down to the ground. Sara screamed, as she stared at Matt's limp body. Popuri turned her head in fear, while Ann whirled around, glaring at the leader. He was holding a smoking gun.

"That's far enough." he said, clearly enraged.

End of chapter!

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! TASTE THE EVIL KNOW AS THE CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!! Lol, anyways, hope you liked that chapter! Next chapter, find out what happens to Matt and the others. Also, I felt like tinkering around with the harvest sprites a bit (They're too damn cheery in the game... I always imagined them to be a little more freaky, heheh :P ) Hope you guys liked that! Anyways, read and review! And thanks to those who have done so! 


End file.
